Dramatics
by Blushing Crow
Summary: Small, humorous, reunion story, from the POV of Martha. Spoilers only for her existence and Doomsday.


"You need to come here. Soon."

"Hello to you too, Martha! Found trouble already?" Martha listens to the Doctors voice in her ear and stares at the blond currently trying fix some vital component of the Jausicalian ship. She is hardly able to believe it, but she has managed to find Rose Tyler. The Rose Tyler. She has no idea on how or why she is here (she isn't to sure on how Rose and the Doctor were separated in the first place), but she does know that the Doctor misses Rose terribly, and that their separation was not intentional. Something major had kept them apart, and beyond all reason, today she had just managed to bump into her while doing the usual exploring.

She hasn't told the news to either of them because she really wants to see the reactions on their faces (especially the Doctors) when they meet. From what she has been able to gather from one Jack Harkness, they were always ridiculously glad to see each other. Should be quite a show.

"Not trouble really, just something you really ought to see. Really, quick as you can, don't want it disappearing on you." She wonders a bit about calling Rose an it, but shrugs it off in the cause of an appropriately dramatic moment.

"Right, err, where are you?"

"Find the hanger, biggest ship in there, well, biggest on the outside. I'm in the engineering room, it's straight back all the way to the end of the ship."

"On my way."

Martha hangs up the phone. "Do you need any help?" She asks Rose.

"No, I'm fine. Might ask you to hand me those hyper-sinusoidal adjusters in a bit though."

"Sure." Martha says, confusion evident in her voice, however Rose is too intent on her work to notice. The time is spent in silence; Martha is keeping quiet to avoid withholding the Doctor from conversation. She couldn't outright lie to Rose if the subject happened to come up. Even though she only met Rose half an hour ago, she still considers her an important person in her life. No use in spoiling the surprise when she has made it this far. She really wants to witness this spontaneous encounter. She can just see the flabbergasted and brilliant happy look on the Doctors face. Martha smirks a bit as she think about being able to get this one right before he does.

"Could you pass me those adjusters now?"

"Sure, um, what do they look like then?" Martha really hoped that Rose wasn't one to look down on her because she is new to all this traveling business. She kind of figured that the two of them would be much happier if they were able to get along.

"Oh, sorry. They look a bit like pliers the handles should be glowing and the working end looks like a tiny pair of palm trees." Well, that seemed nice enough anyway, Martha thought. Didn't seem to be stuck-up.

"Just a sec." Martha stepped over the cables that were strewn about the floor at handed the item in question to Rose.

"Thanks."

Footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor. Martha started to smile. Rose was not immediately visible form just inside the door, so the Doctor managed to enter the room and start talking before either of them knew what was going on.

"So, Martha Jones, what do I need to see?" He bursts in with all of his usual swagger and his voice clearly audible to Rose. Martha was only smiling and staring at him.

"Doc-OW!" The very large thwack of skin hitting metal was heard from within the bulkheads. Martha winced, that had not sounded pleasant. The noise drew the Doctors' attention to the figure working on the floor.

"Rose!" The Doctor turned and headed towards Rose, his concern evident in his expression.

Martha winces a second time as his feet get caught on one of the cables lying on the floor and he heads face first into a workbench and lands sprawled on the floor.

Martha stares briefly at the unconscious Time Lord on the floor, and then at the possibly concussed girl under the bulkhead, who was still clutching her forehead. Before she moves to help the pair of them, she can't help but thinking that maybe that hadn't been such a good idea.

The End

BCBCBCBCBCBC

A/N: How did Rose get there? Where are they? What are they doing? Why is Rose fixing spaceships? These are all questions we may never know the answer to. But we do know they all recover shortly and continue traveling in time and space!

Constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
